Hamsters vs. Destroyers
Hamsters vs. Destroyers is the third episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Basket Pong) In this opening round, each player had to bounce a ping pong ball into his/her team's basket. Melissa and Heather successfully bounced two balls into their basket, awarding them $20. Introducing the Contestants In this episode, two female contestants are playing against two male contestants. Hamsters Melissa plays soccer, mainly right-wing. Heather is Melissa's twin but is older by eight seconds. Destroyers Billy collects small cars while Ronnie collects baseball cards. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Cymbal Catch) Billy had to throw a small white ball that Ronnie had to catch with a pair of marching band cymbals while blindfolded within 30 seconds to win $30. Ronnie caught the ball before 30 seconds was up, giving him and Billy $30. As the first round ended after this physical challenge, the Destroyers won an additional $10. Toss-Up after the first commercial break (Feather Flip) In front of each team was giant feather (a red one for the Hamsters and a yellow one for the Destroyers). Using the black flippers they had on their hands, the players had to flip their feathers past where Marc Summers was standing. The first team to do so would win $40. The Hamsters managed to flip their feather past Marc Summers first, giving them $40. Questions B Physical Challenge B (Pancake Flip) Billy and Ronnie had to stand with their backs together, with Ronnie flipping a pancake over his shoulder and Billy catching it to win $80. Before this would happen, Marc Summers topped the pancake with cherries, syrup, and whipped cream. To protect himself, he also took out a white umbrella from his podium. Billy managed to catch the pancake right after Ronnie flipped it, giving the Destroyers $80. Questions C Hamsters' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Melissa and Heather left with a month supply of Bubble Yum bubble gum, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo, and Hug-a-World backpacks. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (The Recipe Tire Run) One player had to grab cake ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win an Atari 7800. Obstacle 2 (Syrup Canal) One player had to make their way through a pool of lime syrup and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win a Coinmaster metal detector made by White's Electronics. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) One player had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream and chocolate syrup and grab the orange flag to win a $125 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 4 (Nightmare) Billy and Ronnie had to rip through a large pillow to find an orange flag to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 5 (The Tank) One player had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of Styrofoam peanuts to win an astronomical telescope made by Bushnell Corporation. Obstacle 6 (Icy Trike) One player had to ride a small tricycle across a sheet of ice and grab the orange flag to win a color television made by Hitachi. Obstacle 7 (Wall Climb) One player had to climb a short wall and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (The Lift) One player had to get on the lowered side of the see-saw with the other player landing in a vat of Jell-O and whipped cream. The first player will be pushed up to grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss